characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
D'Artagnan (BBC)
D'Artagnan is one of the main protagonists of BBC's The Musketeers. History Background D'Artagnan is a skilled sword-fighter and the youngest of the Musketeers. Born and raised in Lupiac in Gascony, France, D'Artagnan's father was Alexander. However, his mother's identity is unknown. He had an uncle, who was the brother of D'Artagnan's father and has a cousin named Espoir, who appears in the third and final series, who always boasted at better shot than d'Artagnan. At a young age, D'Artagnan became a skilled sword-fighter, his combat skills rivaled with that of his friend, Athos'. Official Description Although still young, d'Artagnan has seen enough of the world to despise its corruption and compromise. Raised in the country and trained as a fighter since he was a boy, only Athos can match his exceptional skill with a sword. Athletic and determined, he is also intensely romantic, with a moving capacity for true love. In time, d'Artagnan will go on to be the greatest Musketeer of them all and a legend in his own lifetime. Personality D'Artagnan is as brave as they come, and is a very excellent friend and opponent. Though D'Artagnan can be hot-tempered, he is very devoted to his friends and will willingly do anything to risk it all for them and shows a protective side of Athos, Porthos, Aramis, Constance, and his other close friends. This was exemplified when the Musketeers confronted Milady de Winter held Constance prisoner, D'Artagnan would have went to attack milady should she hurt her and shouted when he thought Aramis had been pushed out a window. There are times when D'Artagnan acts to rash, and as Athos puts it, thinks d'Artagann should fight with his head over heart and should keep a clear mind when fighting his enemies in order to remain calm in battle and ignore their tauntings. Sometimes, D'Artagnan could get very hot-tempered and the others have to stop him from doing anything that might not only hurt the opponent, but D'Artagnan as well. D'Artagnan is also a very honorable man and has shown that he detests dishonorable men and woman. For when he had the chance to kill Gaudet, the man who killed his father, D'Artagnan knew he was a very dishonorable man and that death in battle was "too honorable" for him. He also showed willingness to kill Eleanor Levesque, Porthos' half-sister, since she was willing to sell innocent young girls to slavery. He also immensely disliked Armand Richelieu, especially confessing this to Milady de Winter in the Series One finale. In terms of personality, D'Artagnan is more similar to his mentor and best friend, Athos, than he realizes. Appearance At first appearance, D'Artagnan is a young man in his late teens/early twenties, with dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin. He is approximately twenty-three years old at the end of the series. Abilities * Swordsmanship - Despite only being eighteen years old, D'Artagnan is skilled with a sword. His combat skills can be matched with that of Athos'. * Expert Marksman - D'Artagnan is an expert with a pistol, especially being skilled with a gun, as he is able to teach Constance. *'Knowledge of horses:' Once a farmer, D'Artagnan has knowledge with horses, even taming a wild horse. Gallery 7ede967ebc4049f016ef0ed7ac7c6fd1.jpg Artagnan S3 2.jpg DArtagnan S2.png DArtagnan S1 Promo 1.jpg 9bb908599e0d8ed4bace029443310909.jpg 066dceb8dcf3419de6945e1fbacd51fe.jpg 231c5344a772fed6d7ec39dd5e547f62.jpg b2c04bfaa0b757932f8b1997ac3787a0.jpg DArtagnan Holding Sword.jpg DArtagnan series 3 Photo shot.jpg DArt s302.jpg DArtagn108.jpg DArtagnan s2 still 1.jpg Dartagnan s108 still.jpg Dead28e4f4dea731cb71ea63daf5c1d6.jpg E9ab114e949a01d404f2bc7378d5cc84.jpg E78cc02f974765943d867cea8f917ee2.jpg Treville and DArtagnan S3.jpg 3.jpg TV-599423.jpg p03w0ktp.jpg File:Athos & DArtagnan Season 2.jpg File:Athos and Dartagnan series 1.jpg File:Aramis and DArtagnan 2.jpg File:Aramis and dartagnan.jpg File:Aramis and Dartagnan3.jpg File:Dartagnan1.jpg Navigation Category:Heroes Category:The Musketeers Characters Category:Characters Based on Alexandre Dumas' Novels Category:Main Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Spouses Category:Swordsmen Category:MALES Category:Lovers Category:2014 Debuts Category:Males